Les vampires manquent forcement de vitamine D
by Amabaile
Summary: OS d'anniversaire. UA. Les vampires ne vont jamais au soleil, du coup ils manquent de vitamine D et sont fatigués, ou courbaturés... Et si Fran se rebelle car il ne veut plus nourrir Belphégor en sang, que se passe-t-il ?


**Rating :** M, évidemment… Vous commencez à me connaitre mes chatons.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Pairing :** Bel/Fran, car il m'a souvent été demandé.

**Note **: L'idée de cette fic m'est venue assez… étrangement. Nous parlions de médecine avec mes grands-parents et ma mère, et j'en suis venue à parler d'amis auxquels il manquait de la vitamine D (fournie par le soleil en général, et par certains aliments gras)… Et là, ma mère a sorti : « Les vampires doivent forcement manquer de vitamine D dans ce cas, comme tes amis… Ce sont surement des geeks ». J'me suis demandée comment elle savait ça…

Bref, c'est donc un UA, pas de pouvoirs, pas vraiment de mafia non plus… juste des gentilles créatures nocturnes :3 Et ça c'est du vrai vampire, pas ceux qui font boule à facettes au soleil.

La notion de « calice » parle à tout le monde ? En gros, c'est un humain lié avec un vampire. Le vampire ne peut se nourrir que du sang de l'humain en question. Un lien fort est établi entre eux deux. Du moins, dans cette fic, c'est de cela dont je parle.

22/12 : Joyeux anniversaire petit psychopathe blond que nous adorons ! (ayant publié à 2h du matin, il n'est pas anormal que ff . net affiche que l'OS a été publié le 21/12... X.X)

Bonne lecture !

**Titre :**** Les vampires manquent forcement de vitamine D**

La Varia était un groupe très puissant dans le monde des vampires, même s'il se composait également d'humains, chose d'une grande rareté dans ce monde.

Xanxus en était le dirigeant. Tous le respectaient et le craignaient. Il était un vampire fort colérique, puissant et seul Squalo, son calice et amant savait comment apaiser son ire. Squalo, l'un des humains de la Varia, était tout aussi respecté que Xanxus par le monde nocturne. Car, malgré une certaine faiblesse humaine, il était capable de tenir tête aux plus puissants buveurs de sang sans être impressionné. Certains disaient que cela tenaient de l'héroïsme, d'autres affirmaient que cet humain était simplement suicidaire.

Venait ensuite deux vampires qui suivaient Xanxus depuis fort longtemps : Lussuria et Léviathan. Lussuria était du genre « grande folle », et aimait les plaisirs des chairs froides… Tandis que Léviathan, aussi nommé Lévi, était très dévoué à Xanxus… rectification : Lévi s'écrasait devant son boss.

Enfin, Belphégor était un jeune vampire, au sang noble et fort beau. Il avait rejoint la Varia peu avant Squalo… enfin, « peu avant » pour la vie d'un immortel, ça signifiait entre une cinquantaine et une centaine d'années. Belphégor ne se séparait jamais longtemps de son calice. Celui-ci se nommait Fran, un humain un peu… particulier. Son adhésion dans la Varia s'était faite contre son gré.

Il fallait dire que Belphégor, lors de leur première rencontre lui avait sauté dessus sans prévenir, sans lui laisser réellement le choix. Du coup, Fran s'était retrouvé calice de ce prince déchu… pourtant il n'oublierait jamais sa première nuit avec lui, celle où il s'était entièrement donné, corps et âme, à Belphégor. Il se faisait peu à peu à la vie particulière dans le manoir de la Varia…

-Voiii ! Ça suffit ! Ça fait à peine deux heures que tu t'es allégrement servi ! hurla Squalo.

-Reviens ici déchet, j'ai encore faim, rétorqua Xanxus.

Oui… Fran s'habituait à ce genre de vie un peu loufoque de ce manoir. Tous les membres de la Varia se trouvaient dans le salon. Squalo venait de sortir de la pièce. Belphégor allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Fran, s'ennuyait fermement. La Varia attendait que le soleil se couche pour pouvoir se rendre à une soirée donnée par une autre « famille » très puissante : les Vongola.

-Voyons Boss, comprenez Squalo… si vous buvez maintenant, il ne sera pas en grande forme pour la soirée… ni pour après, expliqua Lussuria avec un grand sourire.

Xanxus croisa les bras sur son torse, sachant pertinemment que Lussuria avait raison. Belphégor jouait avec les mains de Fran pour s'occuper, et, désireux de provoquer l'autre vampire, il commença à mordiller les doigts blanc de son calice avec ses canines acérées.

-Déchet, arrête ça, grogna Xanxus.

-Ushishishi, vous n'avez qu'à courir après Squalo, répondit Belphégor.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent en chien de faïence, avant que Lussuria ne calme le jeu, ayant l'habitude de servir d'arbitre.

-Ma~ma… Bel-chan, arrête s'il te plait. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul ici, et que nous avons tous plus ou moins faim. Nous sommes tous aussi pressés d'aller à cette soirée.

Belphégor soupira et lâcha les mains de Fran en disant qu'il s'ennuyait toujours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit débutait et la soirée accueillait des vampires et parfois les humains qui les accompagnaient. Xanxus, dans la grande salle du manoir Vongola, s'était assis dans un des luxueux canapés et n'en avait pas bougé depuis le début de la soirée. Sawada Tsunayoshi était le dirigeant de la famille Vongola depuis peu. Jeune vampire, il était venu saluer le Boss de la Varia, mais Xanxus avait rapidement rembarré le jeune châtain, en évitant de provoquer un esclandre évidemment. Xanxus surveillait surtout Squalo qui discutait avec aisance avec quelques membres des Vongola.

Belphégor, lui, voletait de droite à gauche, faisant quelques farces, tandis que Fran parlait avec le vampire qui l'avait plus ou moins placé de force dans la Varia. Il se nommait Mukuro et était l'un des vampires les plus craints du monde de la nuit.

-Kufufu, pas trop fatigué mon cher Fran ? Tu as une petite mine je trouve…

-A rester avec des idiots, si, répondit-il de sa voix calme et blasée.

Belphégor qui ne restait jamais loin de son adoré calice l'entendit et vint lui donner une claque sur le haut du crâne.

-Bel… vous m'avez fait mal, dit Fran de façon monocorde en se frottant la tête.

-Ushishishi, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de dire des conneries.

Mukuro regardait ce couple assez improbable… enfin, son propre couple l'était aussi.

-Kufufu, tu devrais prendre soin de ton calice, repris Mukuro. Je conseillerai bien à Xanxus de faire pareil s'il veut rester en forme… mais je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie, de me faire réduire en bouillie si je lui parle de Squalo…

-Un problème avec le boss ? demanda Lussuria qui s'incrusta dans la conversation, un verre de sang à la main.

-Il semble un peu fatigué… Enfin, Squalo et Fran aussi. N'oublions pas que les vampires qui ont un calice dépendent d'eux.

Belphégor se rapprocha de Fran. Il n'aimait pas spécialement Mukuro… Il le trouvait trop proche de Fran… mais dans ces cas-là, c'était son instinct de vampire qui parlait, surtout le lien qui le reliait à son calice. Belphégor se mit à jouer avec les mains de Fran, comme à son habitude, pour garder un contact avec lui.

-En effet, ce serait embêtant que Squ-chan ou Fran tombent malades.

-Bel est trop idiot pour tomber malade, répliqua Fran.

-J'suis un vampire, je ne tombe pas malade ushishishi…

-Kufufu, tu peux néanmoins avoir des rhumatismes, douleurs musculaires sans parler de la fatigue quasi-permanente, nous sommes plus humains que nous le croyons. Comme nous ne nous exposons pas au soleil, les vampires manquent forcement de vitamine D.

-C'est vrai ça, s'exclama Lussuria. Les vampires qui n'ont pas de calice comblent les carences en buvant… un peu partout.

-Ushishishi, et ça sert à quelque chose au moins ?

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais… un idiot, déclara Fran à nouveau en se faisant martyriser les doigts.

-Kufufu… toutes mes condoléances Fran pour ce vampire si désespérant. Excusez-moi, je vais devoir m'éclipser, mon alouette m'attend. Lussuria, je vous laisse leur expliquer à quoi servent les vitamines, vous qui avez été « médecin ». Vous devriez d'ailleurs en faire une cure… enfin, seulement les calices… j'ai bien tenté d'en prendre, mais apparemment, l'organisme des vampires ne semble pas accepter les cachets… Personnellement j'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni. Kufufu, façon de parler.

Mukuro s'éloigna pour rejoindre un homme brun qui n'avait pas l'air aimable du tout. Lui aussi faisait partie des rares humains respectés du monde nocturne. Il fallait dire qu'il était le calice de Mukuro, et même avant de l'être, cet humain n'hésitait jamais à affronter un vampire. Hibari Kyoya s'était donc fait connaitre et craindre du monde des vampires avant de devenir le calice de Mukuro.

Belphégor, peu intéressé, repartit ennuyer les gens, surveillant Fran. Xanxus dans son coin, rejoint par Lévi, attendait avec une grande impatience que la soirée se termine. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de ces mondanités… Il souhaitait juste rentrer chez lui pour « s'amuser » un peu avec Squalo et accessoirement, se nourrir. Il ne cessait de regarder l'heure qui semblait défiler à une lenteur extrême seulement pour le narguer… Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne restait que quelques heures.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belphégor était bien heureux d'être rentré au manoir de la Varia. Il ne supportait pas les autres vampires qui faisaient les yeux doux à son calice… peut-être était-il paranoïaque, mais il valait mieux cela que d'être trop insouciant. Le prince se jeta sur le canapé comme un gros chat paresseux.

-Squ-chan ! interpella Lussuria. Tu pourrais aller acheter cela dans la journée ?

-Voiiii ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me lever après cette nuit ? Et puis c'est quoi ces trucs ? râla le calice en regardant la liste que Lussuria venait de lui donner.

-C'est important.

-Qu'est-ce déchet ? demanda Xanxus qui n'aimait ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

-Une liste de vitamines ! Ma~ma… je vous vois déjà demander ce que c'est…

-Je sais ce que c'est déchet, j'suis pas débile non plus. Mais pour faire quoi exactement ? dit le Boss de sa voix grave.

-Et bien, Squalo et Fran vont faire une cure de vitamines pendant deux semaines, voire un mois. Ça leur fera le plus grand bien, ainsi qu'à vous et à Bel-chan. Nous, les vampires, nous sommes toujours en manque de vitamines, et surtout de vitamine D qui agit sur la fatigue par exemple. La vitamine D étant fournie en grande partie par le soleil et les aliments gras, nous ne pouvons en trouver que dans le sang que nous buvons. Or, vos calices ont pris notre rythme : dormir le jour, et rester éveillé la nuit. Du coup, ils accumulent des carences, ce qui se répercute sur votre organisme de vampire…

-Voiii, pourquoi vous les prenez pas directement ?

-Simplement parce que notre organisme refuse tout sauf le sang.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dissoudre les vitamines dans un verre de sang… déclara Fran qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation.

-Ushishishi, moi je suis d'accord : cure de vitamines pour les calices !

-Heureusement que Mukuro m'a présenté ses condoléances pour votre cerveau… Démerdez-vous autrement.

-Voiii ! Pareil, j'ai pas envie de prendre ces foutues vitamines.

Les deux calices sortirent de la pièce, bien décidés à ne pas obéir à leur vampire. Pourtant, dans un sens, ils pensaient que ce serait une bonne chose de prendre les vitamines, mais ils en avaient assez de toujours obéir aux buveurs de sang. Ça faisait longtemps que Fran et Squalo complotaient en secret pour une mini-rébellion, pour faire comprendre aux vampires qu'ils n'étaient pas là juste comme une réserve de sang. Squalo savait bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à priver Xanxus de sang très longtemps… mais il essaierait de faire son possible. Par contre, Belphégor savait très bien que s'il faisait quelque chose qui déplaisait fortement à Fran, il pouvait dire adieu, non seulement au sang, mais à quelques ébats sous la couette.

Fran et Squalo échangèrent un regard presque complice : les calices se mettaient en grève pour la semaine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois jours. Cela faisait juste trois jours… et Belphégor commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. L'envie de sang lui tiraillait l'estomac… son corps semblait plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Fran faisait tout pour l'éviter… même si le prince savait où il se trouvait à chaque instant. Mais son calice lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il le mordait, il risquait de perdre gros. Du coup, Bel se tenait tranquille. Ses crocs le démangeaient pourtant. Il pouvait simplement aller voir Fran et boire pour apaiser sa soif, mais agir ainsi décevrait le calice qui voulait faire passer un message par son acte de rébellion.

Squalo avait eu moins de chance. Xanxus lui avait sauté dessus… bon, il s'était pris un joli coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais ça n'avait pas suffi à décourager le Boss de la Varia qui avait eu la gentillesse de patienter deux jours.

Belphégor s'était prostré dans sa chambre, normalement aussi habité par Fran, mais apparemment celui-ci trouvait qu'aller dormir sur un canapé du salon était bien plus amusant. Il ne pensait pas en sortir avant que Fran ne vienne le chercher… c'était sa faute après tout, c'était lui qui le privait !

Squalo avait acheté les vitamines en cachette… après tout : c'était bénéfique pour tout le monde. Fran et Squalo les prenaient quand même, en cachette. Ils s'étaient même découvert une passion pour la pastille effervescente. Fran trouvait le fait que la pastille rende l'eau minérale en eau gazeuse magique. Le calice de Bel avait même redécouvert les joies du soleil… certes, il n'était pas vraiment présent en hiver, mais il avait oublié que s'éveiller le matin avec le soleil était fort agréable.

Il pensait priver Belphégor encore deux ou trois jours… Il sentait par le lien qui l'unissait à lui que le vampire commençait à manquer de sang. Ça pouvait être dangereux s'il le privait trop longtemps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fran sentait la peur monter. Il se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre… enfin, c'était aussi celle de Belphégor. Et justement, le vampire se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû priver Bel aussi longtemps. Une semaine et demie c'était très long… surtout pour un vampire habitué à être nourri presque tous les deux ou trois jours. Presque deux semaines, cela suffisait à transformer un vampire calme et inoffensif pour les autres humains en créature violente. Pour n'importe quelle autre créature de ce type, deux semaines de privations, c'était dur, certes… mais pour un vampire lié à un calice, c'était un calvaire.

Belphégor sentait la présence de Fran tout le temps. Avec le manque de sang, ses instincts de prédateurs s'étaient exacerbés. Le vampire savait que Fran se trouvait derrière la porte… Fran prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du blond. Il savait que le vampire l'attendait, tout son corps le lui hurlait. Son sang même l'incitait à se laisser faire dans les bras du blond.

La pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière du couloir éclairait la chambre. Fran aperçut deux légères lumières rouges… surement les yeux du vampire.

-Ushishishi… fit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu vas rester longtemps…

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Fran. La voix du vampire résonnait dans sa tête, tous ses membres voulaient être touchés par celui-ci, mais le calice gardait un air impassible. Il avait suffisamment privé le buveur de sang.

-Viens ou va-t'en ! cracha le blond.

Fran fit un pas en arrière. Le ton du vampire était effrayant, terriblement dangereux. Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte pour plus d'intimité. S'il devait se faire saigner, autant le faire en privé… Fran resta adossé à la porte, laissant ses yeux d'humains s'habituer doucement à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il sentit soudain une main glacée se refermer sur sa gorge.

-Ushishishi… je ne sais pas si tu vas survivre.

Fran avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait que Bel ne le tuerait pas : il avait besoin de lui. Le vampire ne pouvait pas se passer de son calice, et le lien qui les unissait ordonnait à Bel de ne pas faire de mal à son amant. Fran ne comprit pas exactement que qu'il se passa ensuite. Il fut violemment poussé sur le lit. Le vampire se plaça au-dessus du corps de son calice tendu de peur mais aussi d'une certaine impatience. Cachées par les cheveux du blond, Fran ne distinguait que deux lueurs rouges.

Belphégor arracha la chemise de Fran. Il se pencha, approchant sa bouche sur la carotide battante du calice qui frissonnait sous le contact des mains froides sur le haut de son torse. Fran n'osait bouger, il attendait juste que le vampire plante ses longs crocs qui effleuraient délicatement sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Belphégor prenait son temps… Il devait mourir de soif, alors pourquoi attendre ?

Les mains de Belphégor remontèrent sur les joues chaudes et il tourna la tête prudemment pour avoir un meilleur accès à la gorge. Soudain, Fran sentit les canines du vampire percer sa peau fine dans une légère douleur qui fut vite remplacer par un pur plaisir. La sensation de la morsure rendait son corps bouillant, tout son corps était en feu. Dès que Belphégor commença à aspirer le sang avec ferveur, Fran perdit totalement la tête. Il ne sut pourquoi il avait privé le vampire, pourquoi il s'était privé de ce plaisir si délicieux.

Sans en avoir entièrement conscience, Fran glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Belphégor, l'incitant à continuer. Son souffle se faisait saccadé et l'excitation montait en lui. Il en voulait plus, tout de suite. Le monde autour de lui commençait à tourner, à devenir presque flou… pourtant il souhaitait bien plus de sensations exquises.

Le vampire sembla comprendre la pensée de Fran. Il fit glisser ses mains plus bas pour défaire le pantalon qui maintenait douloureusement le plaisir. Belphégor se dévêtit rapidement aussi. Une fois le sexe gorgé de sang de Fran libéré, il souffla de bonheur. Tout ce plaisir était une véritable torture pour son corps, sa tête… Il ne savait plus réfléchir en cet instant. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les mains qui se réchauffaient et qui maltraitait avec délice sa colonne de chair, mais chaque gorgée lente du vampire lui électrifiait le corps. Belphégor grognait de pure extase chaque fois que le sang roulait dans sa gorge. Il avait eu si soif…

Il sentait que Fran commençait à partir dans un état comateux dû à la prise importante de sang, pourtant celui-ci intimait au vampire de continuer… Belphégor écouta son instinct et sortit ses crocs de la chair. Un grognement de frustration venant du calice le fit sourire. Il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de Fran qui se cambra de volupté. Le vampire mordillait l'endroit si sensible dans son cou, là où ses canines avaient percé la peau. Il introduit un second doigt suivi d'un troisième… mais se contenir était une épreuve de force pour le vampire. Il voulait posséder le calice immédiatement.

-J'en peux… plus… murmura Fran dans un moment de lucidité. Prend-moi.

Belphégor ne se fit pas attendre. Il retira ses doigts, et glissa ses mains sous les cuisses blanches du calice, les soulevant presque avec brutalité. Il le pénétra doucement, et Fran passa ses mains dans le dos du vampire, les refermant, griffant le corps qui avait perdu sa froideur. Le calice se remit à gémir sous les va-et-vients brutaux.

Il crut mourir lorsque le blond toucha sa prostate. Il subissait de plein fouet les effets de l'anémie et du plaisir apporté par cet ébat. Belphégor égratignait la peau fine du cou avec ses canines sans jamais les replonger dans la chair si tendre… mais rien que ce genre de traitement suffisait à faire perdre la tête à Fran.

Leur plaisir atteignit son paroxysme. Les mains de Fran se refermèrent lorsque son corps entier fut pris par l'orgasme, suivi rapidement par Belphégor. Le vampire se retira sans brusquerie pour s'allonger à côté de son calice qui reprenait avec une extrême difficulté son souffle. Il l'embrassa, une de ses canines coupa légèrement la lèvre de Fran, et Belphégor se fit un plaisir de la suçoter pour récolter la moindre petite goutte de sang. Après avoir réussi à avoir une respiration normale, Fran, épuisé plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il faisait nuit lorsque Fran émergea de son sommeil. Belphégor ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Le calice regarda alors l'heure, s'habilla rapidement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se lever trop vite. L'anémie pouvait lui provoquer des vertiges et des nausées…

Fran se dirigea lentement dans le salon, qui semblait très animé.

-Comment ça vous les preniez quand même déchet ?

-Voiii ! C'est bon, tu ne vas pas faire une crise juste pour trois petites vitamines par jour !

Fran entra dans le salon où Xanxus était prêt à faire un massacre, Squalo semblait tout aussi énervé, Lussuria tentait de calmer le jeu, Lévi ne savait pas quoi faire… et Bel avait encore disparu. Comme d'habitude, pensa Fran.

Apparemment, Xanxus avait appris que les calices prenaient quand même les vitamines, malgré leur refus au départ, et que ce n'était juste que par esprit de rébellion qu'ils avaient privé les vampires du plaisir du sang.

-Ushishishi… mon cher Fran, je sens qu'on va avoir une longue conversation, souffla Belphégor en arrivant derrière son calice.

-Vous n'avez pas disparu finalement… dommage, rétorqua Fran comme s'il était réellement déçu.

Belphégor attrapa Fran et le tira dans le couloir, laissant les autres qui débattaient entre eux.

Oui… la vie si particulière dans le manoir de la Varia plaisait à Fran, mais il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais…

_Fin._

Merci mes chatons d'avoir lu cet Os… un peu particulier. Mais pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, ça ne change pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire X)

J'ai galéré pour écrire la fin… nan, nan, ce n'était pas Mme.L'inspiration. Elle était bien là. Mais mon chat m'a griffé à la base du pouce, dans l'intérieur de la main… du coup, je ne pouvais poser correctement ma main sur le clavier. XD La galère pour écrire quoi…

Une petite review ? Si ce n'est pour moi, faites le pour Belphégor ! (ou Fran !)

Bye et à bientôt mes chatons ! Passez de Bonnes Fêtes !


End file.
